Yellow Umbrella
by Joutei
Summary: Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper are invited to play on a cruise. Everybody seems pretty excited about it especially Shuichi and Ryuichi... But and unexpected visitor is on the ship as well. Is this person friend or foe? And why is he/she stalking our two fav.


Yellow Umbrella  
  
The silence, penetrated only by the light tapping of a finger beating in time with the seconds of the clock, reigned predominantly in the small recording room residing in the NG building. The slim finger currently taking its impatient frustration out on the poor unsuspecting tabletop belonged to one Suguru Fujisaki. The scowl on said Fujisaki's face did little to hide his evident displeasure. One might think that his anger was directed at the wall clock, in which was undoubtedly becoming very nervous after receiving several glares from the green haired boy. But no, the clock was merely a casualty, too inanimate to even hope to escape direct eye contact. Luckily for the clock, Suguru gave up on trying to change the time of day with mind power alone, or at least that's what one would suspect he was doing, and settled instead on rapid movements of his left eye. The twitching stopped however as the silence of the room was so rudely interrupted by the door slamming open against the wall.  
  
"La li ho!" To the relief of the table top, wall clock, and Suguru's left eye; all of which had recently been victim to Suguru's frustration, the green haired boy finally settled on his next and final target: Shuichi Shindo.  
  
"Shindo-san! Honestly, is it so much to ask for you to be on time for once in your life? Do realize how long we've been sitting here waiting for you? That electronical device on your wrist is there for a reason you know." That's as much Suguru ranting as Shucihi allowed himself to hear. The rest was toned out of the pink haired singers mind as he decided fantasying about a certain blonde novelist was much more productive of his time.  
  
"And responsibility.Are you listening to me?!" Obviously not, as the drool dangling from the corner of Shuichi's mouth and the fact that his eyes were closed should all but testify that. But apparently Suguru wasn't the type that caught on quickly enough and needed to be informed of such things. Fortunately for him, Hiro was the type that could tell a conscious person apart from an unconscious person.  
  
"I don't think he ever listens to you, Fujisaki-kun." And he didn't even try to mask the amusement in his voice. Now that is most certainly unforgivable, or at least it must be, as it seemed to only further anger the green haired boy.  
  
"Does no one around here take anything seriously? Practice started two hours ago, without us!" Suguru sure likes to rant, huh?  
  
Of course, right when the bands seriousness is in question; or more appropriately: sanity, Sakano just HAD to come bursting through the door in another one of his tornado like, stress-related panic attacks.  
  
"Gwaaa, what am I gonna do?! I'm gonna loss my job after this! I just know it! Please don't fire me boss!!" Wow, Sakano is even more annoying than a Yuki-deprived Shuichi. Amazingly, despite Sakano's louder than usual wails of agony, he was still completely ignored by the occupants of the room.  
  
"Ah, Suguru-kun, you worry too much! Our next concert isn't for a month. We have plenty of time to practice! What's the rush?" Another carefree-coated remark by one Shuichi Shindo. The cheeky grin and sparkling eyes sickened Suguru to no end. Apparently, once you tick off Suguru, there's no way to reverse his attitude. You can only dig yourself deeper and deeper into his own personal void of contempt. He must not have received enough love as a child.  
  
After successfully counting to ten through gritted teeth, Suguru calmed down slightly; not enough to stop his left eye from twitching, but apparently enough to stop him from lashing out at the pink haired singer before him. Mumbling to himself about the importance of promptness, Suguru stalked off in the general direction of his keyboard*, quite possibly to practice, but with this kid you can never be too sure. This of course did little to stop Shuichi's growing belief of Suguru being sufficiently less than sane. But what does he know? His hair is pink and he's on a constant sugar high; his opion matters not to green haired keyboardists.  
  
"He is right you know Shuichi. Let's just get on with practice before you burst another one of Suguru's veins, hm?" Hiro suggested while strapping on his guitar. Ah, good old Hiro, always the voice of reason ne?  
  
All too eager at the prospect of singing to his hearts content, Shuichi quickly obliged.  
  
"Alright! Shuichi Shindo is here to sing for you! Prepare to be amazed! Mwahaha" Shuichi seems to be more hyper than usual ne? Makes one question his previous night's activities. Wink wink.  
  
Shuichi's only response was a raised eyebrow, courtesy of Hiro, and a blank stare from Suguru.  
  
"Are you finished?" Suguru asked in a not so amused voiced. Not at all amused is more like it actually.  
  
Before Shuichi could answer however, the door was quite rudely kicked open, revealing a long blonde haired American.  
  
"Big news!" K should have this trademark little saying of his copyrighted, don't you think?  
  
Sakano, the completely ignored human tornado, finally stopped his little tirade and settled instead on sobbing into his handkerchief, obviously already aware of K's news and seemingly not too thrilled with it.  
  
A deep sigh came from Suguru's general direction.  
  
"Why do I even bother coming here at all? Nothing ever gets done around here and I'm going to go completely insane if I have to put up with this for much longer." Suguru continued to quietly rant to himself behind his keyboard while unknowingly receiving several raised eyebrows.  
  
"So what is it K-san?" Hiro asked, most likely already bored with listening to Suguru's self-rants.  
  
"Bad Luck is going to perform with Nittle Grasper!" K proudly exclaimed, with a few arm gestures thrown in for good measure.  
  
Apparently this is very good news, or at least Shuichi seems to think so. Said singer is currently twirling around the room with a huge grin on his face and sputtering incoherent noises.  
  
"For real, for real? Really K-san?! When when?" Shuichi apparently thinks K- san is a dog and his shirt a leash, as he has come back to reality and toke up the liberty of tugging on K's shirt.  
  
"Two days!" K-san exclaimed proudly, yet again. It makes one wonder if he can say anything without exclaiming it proudly. Or maybe it's just the author's compulsive repetitive disorder kicking in.  
  
"Two days? We can't be ready by then! How much practice can we possibly get in two days, especially if they're anything like today! Who's idea was this?" Suguru has yet again gone rant-happy.  
  
"Ryuichi's!" K seemed to knock everyone speechless after that as the other occupants of the room chose instead to stare blankly in K's general direction.  
  
"I didn't think Ryuichi had the authority to book a concert." Hiro mused aloud.  
  
"It's not a concert." K stated; quite strangely with an air of pride, while grinning cheekily.  
  
"Not.a concert?" Shuichi stared with wide blinking eyes, obviously confused by K's statement.  
  
"You are going to be performing for a charity benefit on the Iieroo Kasa cruise!" This K exclaimed proudly once again.  
  
"That doesn't explain how Bad Luck is involved in this. Ryuichi can volunteer his own band, but he has no authority over Bad Luck." Suguru stated accusingly, with a glare directed at K.  
  
"Ryuichi asked if Bad Luck could go too so he and Shuichi could sing together again." K stated with that ever-present grin on his face.  
  
"You didn't have to say yes!" Sakano wailed dramatically just before twirling off into another human tornado.  
  
"Yatta! I get to sing with Sakuma-san again! This is unreal!" Shuichi, oblivious to the human tornado and the rant-happy keyboardist, was slowly slipping into la la land.  
  
If one were to pass by this particular recording room, they would most likely experience severe eye twitching syndrome; if such a thing existed; or perhaps they would film the occupants and win a couple thousand dollars off of the World's Funniest Home Videos. Why would such a thing result from the viewing of this particular room? Well, it may be the long blonde haired American laughing heartily, almost maniacally, just a few feet from the doorway. Or perhaps it may be the human tornado circling the other occupants of the room and occasionally slamming into a wall. Or it could be the green haired keyboardist glaring into oblivion and muttering quiet rants to himself. Perhaps the genki pink haired singer dancing in small circles, eyes blissfully closed and mouth curved into a huge grin, while singing incoherently to himself may be the reason. Personally, I think it's the red head strumming on his guitar that would be the cause. I mean, just look at him! Look how out of place he is with all these kooks! Anyway, the point is, well, there is no point really; I was just trying to end the scene. Oh well, plan B: END SCENE. Much better.  
  
~*~Two days later~*~  
  
Amidst the bustling crowds of the dock, eight familiar faces stood patiently; some more then others, each wearing a pair of sun glasses, save Sakano, who instead chose to wear his normal glasses as he is in no danger of being mobbed if discovered. As their luggage was being escorted to their cabins ahead of them, the owners of said luggage were eagerly awaiting their future boarding. At least Shuichi and Ryuichi anyway, who could hardly contain their excitement, which is not too surprising. Said sugar addicts were currently ogling the huge ocean liner in which they were to occupy shortly, while jumping from one foot to the other and occasionally voicing their excitement to each other. And apart from Noriko, who was saying her last good-byes to her husband and daughter, the rest of the bunch was calmly awaiting their scheduled boarding time in silence. Not that it lasted though. Ryuichi made sure of that.  
  
"Tohma! Is it time to go on now? Ne ne?" Ryuichi was doing little to mask the excitement in his voice as he prodded Tohma for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
  
In response, Tohma smiled warmly at his kumagorou toting companion and replied calmly, "When Section E is called, then it will be time to board Ryuichi."  
  
"Okay!" Satisfied with Tohma's answer, Ryuichi skipped back over to Shuichi to inform him of the information he had received.  
  
"K-san, I don't think they'll let you on with that." Suguru informed the trigger-happy American, while gesturing to the magnum comfortably seated in K's holster.  
  
"We'll see about that." K replied followed by maniacal laughter. More than a little disturbed by this, Suguru backed several feet away from the less than sane American.  
  
"Will all passengers of Section E please board at this time. Section E is now boarding." Boomed a female voice from a distant loud speaker.  
  
"Yatta!!" Both Ryuichi and Shuichi raced each other to the boarding ramp with wide grins spread across their faces.  
  
With an audible sigh, Suguru followed, almost reluctantly, while the remaining preceded to the ramp in slightly more chipper moods.  
  
Unbeknownst to the boarding musicians, a dark figure lurked in the shadows, watching their every movement with an unwavering gaze. Dun dun dun.  
  
Amazingly enough, K had little trouble boarding the cruise, of course who wouldn't comply with a crazed American pointing a gun at your head? Yes, there was a little run in with security, but Tohma took care of that. That manipulative blonde keyboardist could convince a sumo wrestler into marrying a duck and honeymooning in Antarctica with nothing more than a loincloth and a jar of pickle juice. Heavens knows why he would want to do such a thing, but that doesn't change the fact that he could.  
  
Once aboard the Iieroo Kasa ocean liner, nothing could stop the two genki vocalist from tearing their way across the deck as they raced each other to the bow of the ship. By the time Hiro, the designated babysitter, had caught up to them, they were in a heated discussion of weather or not Kumagorou was a valid participate of the race.  
  
"Kumagorou got here first, na no da!" Ryuichi's side of the argument.  
  
"You threw him ahead of us! That doesn't count!" Shuichi's.  
  
"Does too!"  
  
"Does not!"  
  
"Does too!"  
  
"Does not!"  
  
"Look! A quarter!" Hiro exclaimed as he came within speaking distance. This seemed to end their argument, as they were now too busy searching the deck for said quarter. Sweat dropping at the singers' single mindedness, Hiro made a mental note to always keep a few quarters handy.  
  
"Na, Hiro, I don't see any quarters." Shuichi stated disappointedly.  
  
"Ah, my mistake, come on now though; everyone else is checking out the rooms." Hiro informed the two. This of course, as just about anything would, seemed to brighten the singers' spirits and set them off on another race. With a sigh, Hiro walked off after them, oblivious to the shadowy figure following quietly behind him. Dun dun dun.  
  
"How are all five of us going to fit in here?" Suguru asked as his eyes traveled along the length of the cabin; which wasn't very long.  
  
"There's plenty of room!" K remark cheekily while stretching out on one of the four single beds in the cabin.  
  
"I'll go see if Seguchi-san will let me bunk with him." Suguru mumbled to himself with a sigh.  
  
As luxurious as the cabins were, they were unbelievable small. Each cabin had two bunk beds, indented into the side walls opposite each other, with a television; also indented, on the opposite wall of the door. On one of the sidewalls containing a bunk bed was a thin door, leading into a bathroom connected with the other cabin. Apparently eight people were expected to share one bathroom. Heh.  
  
"La li ho!" The door to cabin E57, the cabin assigned to Bad Luck, was slammed open revealing the said band's lead vocalist, Shuichi Shindo. Undeterred by the size of the cabin, Shuichi quickly claimed the top bunk of the right wall his own, while Hiro; who had entered shortly after Shuichi, claimed the one below his.  
  
Meanwhile, in cabin E58, The Nittle Grasper assigned cabin, Ryuichi had, coincidentally enough, chosen the top bunk bed of the right wall for himself as well. Great minds think alike, ne?  
  
"Tohma, did you know that our bathroom is connected to Shindo's cabin as well?" Noriko stated more than asked, while walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"Really? Are you sure?" Tohma questioned, obviously unaware of this new turn of events.  
  
"Sakano-san is getting seasick in our toilet." Noriko replied not too enthusiastically.  
  
"Eight people to a bathroom? That's going to be a bit of a challenge now isn't it?" Tohma remarked with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"And exactly what do you find so amusing about that Tohma?" Noriko asked with a glare, obviously not at all amused.  
  
Dismissing her with a smile and small shake of his head, Tohma began to unpack his clothes, placing them in the drawers located underneath each bunk bed. Suguru, the occupant of the top left bunk did the same. And in the room across from the two musician occupied cabins, a shadowy figure was also unpacking. Dun dun dun.  
  
~*~The Next Day~*~  
  
Garasu no bedo ni toraware no motion Tesaguri de shukujo wa kamikudaku Soliday na tail de midara na hane collection Himei hodo mujaki na yoruga hoshii  
  
Yuuutsu no borode odoru jiyuu to uso ni tsuda nukare Moroku maichiru puzzle kono shihai kara tobitate  
  
A giant glass chandelier hung elegantly from the ceiling of the banquet hall. Its dandling crystal ornaments reflected numerous sparkles of colorful lights, and on any other day, this beautiful structure would have been the object of admiration to many of the seated guests. However, today not a single glance was sent its way; for today, something of even greater magnificence was; as one might say, hogging all the glory.  
  
Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru Make me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi  
  
The attention of all the occupants of this particular banquet hall were all directed toward a center stage where a bright colorful light was shining down on two very lively individuals. Sakuma Ryuichi and Shindo Shuichi were the main attraction of tonight. Hips swaying in tone with the music, eyes sparkling with intense emotion, voices carried beautifully through the air and enchanting the ears of all privileged to hear it, faces shining with a mixture of light and unreadable emotions; the two were undeniably in their element.  
  
Shikai wo nukedashita panorama no dimension Kanpeki na gitai wa tada furueru Cheap na shokushu wa mitsu wo motomeru reaction Tsumetakutemo hiwai na kimi ga mitai  
  
Nanairo ni moteasobu waki-da-shita kairaku no umi Kage ga fuchidoru game kono sekai kara uchinuke  
  
The duo was unmistakably the eye candy of the evening; revealing tight leather outfits accumulated their forms quite snuggly, allowing them all the momentum required to perform. And coincidentally earning them quite a few lustful stares.  
  
Kiss shining kodoku wo katashidori Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni  
  
Ta-iki wa somaru akaku nureta yubisaki ni habatakenu chou no namida Subete wa suna ni naru shining, make you cry  
  
Behind them, two equally talented and attractive musicians skillfully played on the keyboards. Platinum blonde Tohma, and purple pigtailed Noriko shared center stage with the singing demi-gods.  
  
Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru Kill me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi  
  
Please don't cryin' kodoku wo katashidori Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni  
  
Amazingly, even among the audience of wealthy, respectable patrons, quite a few catcalls were circling the banquet hall as the performance came to a close.  
  
Of course, none clapped quite as loudly as the dark shadowy figure in the back. Dun dun dun.  
  
(A/N: that was Joutei's first attempt at a concert scene, ish it any good? ^.^;;;;; )  
  
TBC (maybe)  
  
I don't think I'm going to continue this, I don't even like how it's turned out so far, I only posted it to some input on it to see what it is I'm doing wrong, are they too OOC? Do I ramble too much? Is it boring? Tell me!! @.@ pwease? ^^;  
  
Oh, and if I do decide to continue, does anyone have any ideas on what the plot should be? ^^;;;;;;;;; 


End file.
